


For the second time

by Kiryhara



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 10:07:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14850752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiryhara/pseuds/Kiryhara
Summary: They had given themselves the opportunity to continue with their story, where they would write much better moments, full of love, happiness and everything they once thought that they had been denied. They were Kise Ryota and Aomine Daiki. Two fucking idiots with a daughter in common.





	For the second time

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The characters do not belong to me.

There are moments in life where you have to be prepared, because, man, problems appear so sporadically that it is totally impossible not to go out in a daze immediately. So, while he saw him, almost without blinking, he thought it was a joke, but the truth was that there was no reason to laugh; rather the situation merited crying and bitterness.

He had a certain relationship with the young man who slept in his bed, if that could be called a relationship. They met during high school, playing together on the same team and were friends, even though he knew very well that the boy was someone difficult to lead. It had been his inspiration to play the sport he now loves, but he had to admit that at the beginning he did not quite like it. He was too close to Kuroko Tetsuya and that made him jealous.

Jealousy because the sixth ghost man almost did not notice his existence. Despite that, he always pretended to show that everything was fine. He was willing to secretly love the little blue-haired boy for the rest of his days.

Although the secret was never as secret as he thought. That's when he realized the day his beloved Kuroko announced that he was in a relationship with Kagami Taiga, because Aomine told him with a mocking voice that he was a real idiot for continuing to love someone committed. And those cruel words brought him to reality.

It was true. He could never be with Kuroko, because he never loved him. So he understood, but that did not stop being terribly painful. It was a pain that tormented him at night; that made him cry when he tried to sleep and made him toss and turn in bed because of nightmares. Then he knew that he was a masochist, because at no time had he proposed to forget that boy.

"You love to suffer." was the second disgustingly painful comment that Aomine made to him and his unbreakable love.

Then he accused him of fraud, because Aomine was in love with Kagami. What a fucking irony!

And they argued. He did not like to argue, but at that moment he felt so broken that it was not him in his five senses. That night, when the sky began to cloud and the temperature suddenly dropped a few degrees, Aomine kissed him. He accepted, and then they got into a relationship with ups and downs, much worse than an amusement park attraction, because in them you were at least secured with a belt, but with Aomine it was like jumping from a plane without a parachute and straight into a lake which is full of crocodiles.

That was his first mistake.

He never understood how he could get into a relationship with someone so stupid. It could be predictable if he had gotten involved with Kasamatsu, because he was one of the few people who managed to see beyond that false smile. Because whenever I was with him, he managed to calm down a bit. But being with Aomine was like getting drugged in the body. It made him hallucinate. It made him doubt. It broke and mocked him. Because he was just a bastard who did not know what a relationship was with love; because his was just crazy sex thinking about other people.

And, in one of those crazy moments, Kise Ryota became pregnant.

Shit and fucking shit.

He knew when it had happened. Yes, it was the day that Kagami and Kuroko announced their impending wedding.

Two months.

Two damn months and they would be an official couple in the eyes of everyone and everything.

What ... that crap.

That day Aomine was wilder and cursed everything, because he did not dare to curse Kuroko or Kagami; while Kise pressed her lips and asked for more. That they would destroy his body, total, his soul no longer existed. He wanted to forget and not think about anything.

When he confessed in a tense voice that he was expecting a child, Aomine laughed. The wretch laughed sarcastically. Even so, he accepted responsibility. He said he would take care of him and take care of the child. That he would try, without shitting it, to be a good father. Kise smiled. Not because he was happy, but because, shit, that could not be happening. It had to be a damn joke.

Pregnancy was noticed after three months. Then he was riddled with questions. Whose? Why? When? and Momoi's million dollar question:

"Do you want Dai-chan and your son?"

And all his response was a simple smile, because he could not articulate anything coherent.

Time passed quickly and as the belly grew, Kise spent much more time resting. Aomine almost always went to visit him, but it was more for the sexual act than to know how the pregnancy progressed. Even so, the blond could not. He did not feel encouraged or able to have sex.

"You are fucking fragile." was the last comment of Aomine before disappearing and not seeing him again until after the birth of his son.

Was a girl. An adorable girl with blond hair and blue eyes, with a blinding smile and an angel glow. The girl rarely cried. Actually, it was very independent. She was the daughter that everyone would want, of that he was sure, but even so it was strange; mortifying, because I did not feel that spark of "motherhood". That's why whenever he saw her, he thought everything was a bad dream. That maybe he would wake up from the nightmare and be chasing Kuroko. But the awakening never arrived.

One day, he was surprised to see Aomine again in front of his house. He mean, he had not been there for the birth of his daughter and he had disappeared for two months. Kise would have loved to insult him even though it is not his style to do that kind of thing, but seeing that he was full of blows and wounds, he let it go. It was clear that he had got into a fight God knows why. As soon as he closed the door he felt Daiki's hands caress his flat belly.

Right.

That was his second mistake, but I would think about that later.

They let themselves go, going blindly to get to the room, and they came to one, but it was the girl's. Of the small one that was of the two. But either they did not see it or they did not care. Kise barely and held on to the girl's wedge, while Aomine did what he wanted with him. He closed his eyes and began to moan, ignoring the pair of blue eyes that watched the action and then let out a giggle full of drool.

Aomine raised her head and her blue eyes collided with the other blues identical to his.

And then he stopped everything he was doing, adjusted his clothes, leaving Kise totally confused. Afterwards, he approached the crib and with trembling hands raised the tiny body of the newborn human being. She looked at him. Her blue eyes shone brightly in innocence and her blond hair stirred. He slid his index finger through her hair and the little one smiled. Daiki twisted her lips in an attempt to smile.

"You are a very pretty girl." he whisper. The little girl smiled again.

He watched her enraptured for a few seconds and then left her carefully in the crib. He sighed and glanced at Kise who had been staring at him the entire time.

"It looks a lot like you." Aomine said as they left the room.

"Yes ... I suppose." he answered with a small smile. They sat in silence, the old atmosphere completely disappeared, giving way to a totally different one.

"Tetsu expects a son with Kagami."

Oh.

There eradicated the point. That's why he went looking for him. Kise pursed his lips and nodded. "I'm happy for them."

What if he was cynical? Shit, he was. But was not everyone cynical? What was wrong with making fun of his own misfortune?

Aomine clenched her fists. Somehow, he knew what was next. However, something came out of his mouth that Kise did not expect at all.  
   
"The girl has grown a lot."

Wait? Kise pursed his lips. He wanted discussion, he wanted to scream, fight, cry and curse the moment they got involved; I wanted to go and take Kuroko with his hands and ask him why the hell he could not fall in love with him, He wanted to send everything to hell, but all he did was smile, as always.

Aomine suddenly got up from the table. "They will organize a party." he knew what was coming. He sensed it as if I had a dog's nose. "We'll go."

And then that day came too fast, and in the midst of so many people, where most were known, Kise thought he was a bastard. He was a bastard without a heart. A fucking masochist. But there he was, smiling with such joy that it made him want to vomit. It cost him a lot, but he did it.

Then he sighed. Really pretend it tired a lot.

"Something wrong, Kise-kun?" Asked the person who least wanted to see.

"I miss my girl." He let out a lie, Kuroko nodded.

"It's normal, I suppose, I'll probably be the same." That comment made her nauseous. "Go home, Kise-kun. I'll tell Aomine-kun to take you."

So it was. They did not talk all the way, but fuck, there was nothing to say anyway. Upon arriving home, Kise immediately went to see her calf while Aomine went straight to the main room. He saw that Kise entered the room with the baby in his arms after a few minutes.

He arched an eyebrow at the sight of the brunette lying on his bed. "You will stay?" He asked as he cooed the girl. A shrug was the simple answer.

The blond approached the double bed and carefully placed the baby girl who had already fallen asleep, in the middle. Aomine clicked her tongue. He did not have permission that night. That was the way to tell him. Kise went to bed, switched off the lamp and fell asleep.

After a while, he knew he had made another mistake. The question he asked him that night must have been "How long will you stay?" Because apparently, Aomine took his house as his own. He did not dislike him, he felt almost normal. And in fact, sometimes he thought they looked like a family. Stupid thought because good, the only thing that the brunette wanted from him was sex. He used it, but he did not feel bad because he also used it.

His sex life was rare. They never shouted each other's names. Daiki had taught him many positions, but the one he hated most was four-legged, like a dog, because he was the one who bent over, it was he who bit the sheets, he was the one who lowered his head; but Aomine seemed to like it a lot, maybe because he did not see his face like that.

  But Kise would not lie to himself. Sex with Aomine was great. He was never ashamed of anything. He never said his name but he did not care much. He never treated him well or with affection, but not that he cared much.

Shit.

If he cared. Yes, he cared.

One day, while thinking about that, he felt his chest tighten painfully. Because that day he knew he had fallen in love. It felt weird; as if he had been abducted by aliens and his old feelings had been taken away by replacing them with what he now had. Still, he did not say anything and let him continue doing the same as usual. But when it was time to have sex it was almost impossible to pretend because he wanted to scream his name at the top of his lungs but he drowned with his bitten tongue and did not breathe to avoid it. He wanted everything to be a lie.

But a lie sooner or later is discovered. The truth comes out. Always comes.

That day, while watching Aomine play with the little girl, he could not help it. He started shivering and sobbing.

Aomine looked up in surprise. Then he could see concern in his eyes. He was going to ask what the hell was happening to him, when the words withheld for months came out of his mouth.

"I love you."

Stay whitout movement. He did not speak for minutes, but for Kise it was like an eternity. He did not even look at him when he lifted the girl in his arms and asked:

"Have she eaten?"

The blond nodded. "Yes."

Aomine nodded and left the room of the three year old girl, but not before saying:

"I'll take her to eat ice cream."

When he heard the door of his house close, he sank down on the floor, pressing his lips together.

He hated everything.

At what point had it become that? He cursed under his breath and hit the ground. When did his life become so miserable? So many questions, few answers. He sighed and looked at the scenery in his daughter's room. Light blue curtains. Dark blue paint. Blue and more blue. His eyes never left that color. He was going to change the curtains at least, he had already decided. Yes, he would buy them red.

And the opportunity was given when Aomine left again with the girl one day. When he changed the curtains, he thought it stunk. The colors were not chords, everything seemed uneven. The dark blue paint did not match at all with the bright red of newly purchased curtains. They did not hit, he knew, but he liked it because he knew that when Aomine saw the color of the curtains he would be upset.

To suffer. Let him go to hell. Let him see that Kagami will never be for him. That he understands that they are only two. Only Kise Ryota and Aomine Daiki. Two people with one daughter in common.

The doorbell of his house rang. It was strange. It had been a long time since nobody was going to visit him. When he opened, he was surprised too. I did not expect to see that face standing there.

"Hey." Kasamatsu greeted.

"H-hi." he said, then let it go. "I'm sorry for the mess."

"Do not worry." he shrugged, then looked back and forth. "where's the girl?"

"She went out with Aominecchi." he reported after taking a seat on the couch. "What are you doing here?"

"I can not?"

"It's not that, you can come whenever you want, only it's strange that you're here, and you did not tell me, and I do not have anything prepared and ... Auch!" An accurate hit landed in his head.

"Stop talking so much, why are you so nervous? I just wanted to come see how you were."

"Ah ..." he said without encouragement. I wanted to know how she was doing, ha, done shit it would be little to say. "I'm fine." He smiled.

Kasamatsu watched him for a few minutes. "Of all the fake smiles you've made, this one takes the prize. Do you really think I'm going to swallow that "I'm fine" shit?"

Without being able to control it, tears came out of his eyes. He clenched his fists and bit his lower lip, feeling pathetic. Then he felt a little pat on the back. Kasamatsu lifted his face, the translucent golden eyes showing the bitter pain in his iris.

He wiped his tears. "You'll be fine, you really will."

He hug him; that act managed to comfort him even if it was only a little. When Kasamatsu opened the door of the house, he found himself full with Aomine and the little girl. He said goodbye to Kise and the girl before leaving.

The blue eyes of the tan stared at him accusingly after the girl went to sleep. Kise rolled her eyes and went to the kitchen; or he intended to do so, more was stopped by Daiki's grip on his wrist.

"I don't like the color of the curtains in the girl's room." Kise smiled to himself. "Apparently Kasamatsu was here a long time." he spat in anger.

The golden eyes looked at him. He wanted to answer something like "So what?" Or at least "What do you care?" But only let out a sigh.

"Yes." he finally said, and Aomine tightened his fingers on the grip on his wrist and then let it go. "I did not sleep with him, if that's what you wanted to know."

"I did not ask anything about that shit." That was already expected, why did he have to give him a sincerity attack when he could have told him otherwise?

"I know, you do not care about anything." The blue haired frowned, opening his mouth afterward to release a malicious comment, so hurtful that it hurt his heart, paralyzing him completely.

"If you had done it, I would not have said anything."

That day was when those golden eyes stopped shining, they acquired a dark shade, failing little by little. In his bed, lying looking at the ceiling he thought, how different his life would be if that day in which he started all that mess would have been Kasamatsu instead of the other damn imbecile. What would a son of his and he be like? Would he have the same character as the raven? He smiled a little at the thought.

"You're thinking about him." The voice beside him surprised him, he thought Aomine was already asleep.

"What?"

"In Kasamatsu, you're asking yourself the damn question of how beautiful it would be to have a child with him." he growled.

After several dumbstruck blinks, Kise giggled.

"It's not funny, you idiot."

It was, it was.

"Do not give me that now." he said in dismay, covering his eyes with his arm, his lips trembling and finally letting out his breath, "I told you I loved you, but you act as if I never told you. And now, I don't know why, you accuse me and ask me strange questions and then tell me that you do not care what I do, that hurts me a lot, do not touch me if you want, do not talk to me if you want, but never in your life dare to question my feelings ."

The bed rang. Kise knew he would leave. He tightened his arm in his eyes and did not breathe. Let him go, and let him do it fast; he never came back.

"Get the damn arm out of your face." His skin bristled, his arm trembled, and he hesitated a few seconds before removing his arm and looking at his face. Aomine looked at him seriously, which frightened him but did not recede.

"I do not love you." he said softly, Kise nodded, at least he was being honest. "But you're not indifferent me either."

He looked at him for a few more minutes and then smiled at him. "It's something."

Aomine nodded. Then he bent down and captured his lips between his. He lowered his lips to his neck and began to nibble there, while Kise stroked soft blue hair.

"Make love to me." Kise whispered softly in his ear.

Aomine's gaze overflowed with disbelief and fear. But as he watched the blonde writhe, making sounds that he had very well heard throughout their stinking life together and seeing his hot body desperately waiting for his suffered a spasm. He closed his eyes, trying to imagine a completely different person. Then he heard him sigh in exhaustion.

"Leave me." Once again he had committed stupidity ... How much more would he have to suffer?

"O-okay." Aomine snapped suddenly, thinking that he had screwed up.  
Kise's eyes narrowed and he smiled bitterly.

"No. You don't love me."

Those last words would be the end point of their relationship.

Yes, he had screwed up.

More did not think deeply and as was due after two months without having any contact with the blonde. He saw the girl, of course, but he was not allowed to do anything else. Kise was making his life again and apparently he did not enter into his plans.

It was true that at first he saw Kise more as something usable to help him forget than to see him as a human being. For that reason he did not know very well what to say or do as soon as he told him those two miserable words. Not only did he realize that he was human, but that he had feelings, he suffered and he hurt things as much as anyone else.

He had remembered most of his life in an instant. As a teenager he believed that nothing made sense; he knew he had the ego through the clouds. He thought that teamwork was useless; It was quite individualistic. But all that changed the first time he was defeated.

He had another opinion about those around him and about himself.

So, if it changed at that moment, could it also change now?

Could he erase his old feelings and give way to new ones?

And if he could and had already done it, how would he know?

If there was a moment in which a person knew that he was again in love with someone else? Does someone tell you? Does anyone alert you? How the hell does he find out? How the fuck did Kise know?

Human beings should have a kind of timbre in their body so that they know when their heart changes its mind.

Although, maybe there was some kind of signal. Like the sight of Kise starting to move away from him, throwing him out of his heart. He wondered what it was like to feel. Satisfied that Kise would no longer ask for love, that he would no longer suffer because of him? or maybe it was annoying to know they were trying to forget it.

The weight that formed in his chest giving way to a feeling of emptiness gave him the answer.

Fuck, what an idiot he was.

It was raining outside, but that was not an impediment for Aomine to go out and find what rightfully belonged to his. It was late, I knew it, but fuck it all. He had to give himself a chance; He was not going to let his life go by a pipe. He knocked on the door of the house that he knew very well in despair. Two minutes later, because yes, he counted them, Kise appeared looking at him in amazement. Thank God and I had not awakened the little girl.

"What are you…?"

"You hate me?" He asked, cutting what the blond was going to say. Kise looked at him almost without understanding anything. Aomine caressed his face delicately, afraid of breaking it into more pieces than it already was. Kise denied. "Then, what's wrong?"

"What is this all about?"

"I do not want you to forget me, to think that you do not need me, it kills my life." Kise's eyes went wide. "Shit, no more cursing, you love me, I love you, the matter is over, end and end." He did not seem to react. "Hey, Kise, what did you not understand, do I repeat it again?"

"I'm looking forward to hearing it."

Aomine rolled her eyes. "I love you."

"Repeat it."

"Fuck off." Kise tried to slam the door in her face. "Okay, listen up, fuck. I love you."

And then Kise laughed. That sound that illuminated everything, full of life and joy; the one that Aomine had not heard in years.

"Aominecchi, you'll catch a cold if you do not dry out." he said once he finished his laugh, and another thing, that stupid nickname he had not heard him for a long time.

"Well, move your ass and give me a towel."

"You're an imbecile, you know?"

Daiki rolled his eyes again. "It's one of my charms."

And yes, they were Kise Ryota and Aomine Daiki. Two fucking idiots with a daughter in common. But they were not just that anymore. They had given themselves the opportunity to continue with their story, where they would write much better times, full of love, happiness and everything they once thought they had been denied.

 

 


End file.
